Mother French version
by Sable a.k.a. Psychobitchua
Summary: Mystique, her adventures, lovers and children.


Mère

Titre original : MotherAdaptation française par Altheak

Chapitre 1

Les yeux d'Erik sont clos et il dodeline doucement de la tête, en écoutant cette mélodie originale qui résonne dans son crâne seulement pour lui. La mélodie de la supériorité et de l'humiliation. Mais il devrait savoir que cela ne fonctionne pas de cette manière avec moi. Cela fait trop longtemps que je vis à ses côtés pour m'en préoccuper. Je ne me sens aucunement mal à l'aise, je ne veux pas me réfugier en courant dans le coin le plus proche et m'asseoir là pour pleurer de peur et de honte. Il ouvre les yeux et semble un peu désappointé de me découvrir à ma place, assise en face de lui dans un fauteuil confortable.

Je me sens plutôt bien, je dois dire. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il fera tout pour effacer mon sourire. Nous y voilà : les paroles de la chanson composée par Erik Lehnscherr :

« Ta fille », dit-il.

Pense-t-il sérieusement me surprendre avec ça ? Je ne suis pas un coucou qui se débarrasse de ses enfants sans avoir l'intention de les retrouver par la suite. Je ne me suis jamais beaucoup préoccupée de mes enfants monstrueux ; toutefois, je garde un œil sur chacun d'eux. Cela peut le surprendre, voire le choquer profondément, mais je sais même le nombre exact d'enfants que comprend ma progéniture : quatre. Quatre si l'on excepte ceux qui sont morts dans leur petite enfance. J'ignore leur nom (Graydon était le seul que j'ai gardé et dont je ne me suis pas immédiatement débarrassée), l'endroit où ils vivent et leur destin. Il me suffit de savoir qu'ils existent (ont existés) en ce bas-monde.

« Elle est morte hier soir.

- Laquelle ? » demandai-je calmement.

C'est difficile de décrire mes émotions. Je ressens le besoin de rayer une autre personne de la liste, comme j'ai rayé le nom de Graydon autrefois. C'était un salaud, donc je n'ai pas versé une larme. Mais à l'intérieur, mon cœur s'est fait un peu plus lourd, et pourtant je n'étais pas assez forte pour reconnaître que sa mort m'avait affaiblie. Maintenant… maintenant, je me sens un peu plus faible et troublée (ne le dites à personne ou vous détruiriez ma réputation de garce égoïste, forgée par mes actes démoniaques pendant des années, et je vous tuerais pour ça).

Erik ignore ma question. Il se doit de chanter sa chanson un vers après l'autre sans que j'intervienne.

« Ou devrais-je dire, elle s'est tuée ? Je ne suis pas psychologue mais je pense qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel au secours. C'était bien un suicide. L'entaille sur son poignet gauche était précise et suffisamment profonde, elle ne s'est laissée aucune chance de survie. Cette pauvre petite était très instable…

- Laquelle ? » demandai-je avec insistance et les émotions contenues dans ma voix indiquent que j'ai perdu la partie contre Magnéto.

Il revient doucement à la réalité, les paupières toujours closes, mais je peux sentir que nos murs et l'ensemble de notre mobilier en métal commencent à trembler légèrement. A présent, l'animal est tout à fait réveillé.

« Celle que tu as abandonnée sur les marches d'une petite église à Manhattan, il y a vingt-deux ans. Celle que tu n'as jamais réellement vue. Celle que tu n'as jamais prise dans tes bras, celle que tu n'as jamais nommée…

- Cela suffit, Erik.

- Au contraire, je commence à peine. Cela ne t'intéresse donc pas ? Les Sœurs lui ont donné un nom magnifique, aristocrate : Vanessa. Elles l'ont élevée, nourrie et vêtue… Elles l'ont aimée malgré sa… son apparence anormale. Mais les Sœurs ne connaissent pas le mot « mutant ». Peux-tu imaginer, toute sa vie, on lui a répété qu'elle avait une maladie de peau très rare, ce qui n'expliquait pas vraiment sa couleur bleue et ne l'a pas beaucoup aidée. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup… et ses capacités étaient assez semblables aux tiennes. Elle aurait pu nous être d'une grande utilité ici, en fait… »

Je bouillonne de colère. Il y a des moments dans notre vie commune où je me demande quelle vitesse mes muscles me permettent d'atteindre pour l'attraper à la gorge avant qu'il ne me pulvérise avec la table en métal.

« Ne sois pas si tendue, Raven. »

Erik arbore un large sourire, celui d'un idiot qui pour la première fois de sa vie voit un crayon surmonté d'une gomme.

« Tu n'as pas entendu le meilleur… »

Le fauteuil commence à vibrer sous moi. Un simple rappel : qui est le chef ici.

« Cela m'a toujours surpris, avec quelle facilité, toi, une femme, te débarrasse de tout ce qui pourrait te stopper ou seulement te ralentir un peu. Et tes enfants…

- En parlant d'enfants… »

Je l'interromps si brusquement qu'il est probablement un peu surpris et je m'en réjouis… après toutes ces années, j'arrive encore à le surprendre.

Mais de toute façon, il est celui qui maintient le poignard dans mon dos. A mon tour de mordre maintenant.

« … comment va Wanda ?

- Arrête ça… »

C'est un avertissement : mon fauteuil se soulève du sol métallique pour retomber sans douceur.

Mais j'ai trouvé le point sensible, et Magnéto qui se considère souvent à l'égal de Dieu, est suffisamment troublé pour ne pas me détruire sur-le-champ. Il ne lèvera jamais la main sur moi, je pense, parce que je suis bien trop utile, trop dévouée et trop informée. Quand il était plus jeune, alors que nous venions de nous rencontrer, il était bien plus émotif et bavard et je fus celle qui vit son âme, à présent fermée au monde extérieur, renfermée sur elle-même. Bien sûr, maintenant il regrette d'avoir partagé tous ces secrets avec moi, mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Si je suis une mauvaise mère, je ne sais même pas comment qualifier Erik en tant que père. Il avait une fille très gentille, très jolie ; étant orphelin du ghetto de Varsovie, il aimait sa fille plus que sa vie, mais moins que la domination du monde. Wanda était sa petite déesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'elle pouvait être plus puissante que lui.

Wanda doit compter parmi les mutants les plus puissants au monde aujourd'hui, si ses pouvoirs ont continué à grandir avec elle. De plus, son pouvoir est peu ordinaire, même pour le monde mutant. C'est impossible à contrôler et à décrire, à comprendre. Wanda… détruit tout quand, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, ses processus biologiques accélèrent : les objets matériels et les éléments naturels comme le vent, la pluie et les champs magnétiques, notamment - tout devient fou avec elle.

Elle avait huit ans lorsque notre père modèle l'enferma dans une jolie maison aux murs verts avec des gens dévoués en blanc. Peut-être qu'il eut cette impression étrange, celle que j'ai ressentie chaque fois que je perdais un enfant, quand il se tenait sous la pluie battante à la regarder qui pleurait, tendait les bras vers lui, le suppliait, l'appelait… Je suis prête à parier – peu importe jusqu'où ses plans démoniaques l'ont mené – que les cris désespérés d'une petite fille terrorisée, vouée à la solitude et condamnée à une vie brève dans la brume grise des traitements médicaux, résonnent toujours dans ses cauchemars.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu lui rendre visite, lui acheter des bonbons et des trucs…

- Raven, arrête ça tout de suite !

- … et lui RAPPELER quelque chose. L'accès à ces hôpitaux entourés de beaux jardins est fermé aux gens normaux. Elle ne se souvient probablement même plus de toi, mais je peux toujours lui raconter la belle histoire de son père et de ses propres capacités. Et si, Erik, si elle découvrait que c'était toi, Erik Lehnscherr, qui a brisé sa vie, je ne sais pas. Elle peut devenir vraiment folle et là, je ne t'envie pas… »

Après tout, j'ai fait taire cette stupide mélodie en lui. Ses yeux bleus pâles scrutent mes yeux jaunes, puis il dit :

« Tu peux y aller, maintenant ».

Mais nous savons tous deux qui sort vainqueur de ce combat. Je me dirige vers la porte puis me ravise pour lui décocher une dernière flèche en pleine tête :

« Abandonner un enfant, c'est plus facile. Quelqu'un peut toujours le trouver. Mais les enfants trahis…

- J'ai dis dehors ! »

Mesdames et messieurs, la gagnante est parmi nous, votre veuve professionnelle, Ms. Raven Darkholmes !

Chapitre 2

La question qui revint le plus souvent lorsque les gens s'adressent à Dieu, à leurs amis, à leur miroir, etc., c'est « Qui suis-je ? », et elle est généralement suivie par « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? ». Il n'y a personne sur terre qui ne se soit posé ces questions au moins une fois. Certains leur ont même trouvé une réponse… ou devrais-je dire, ils pensent en avoir trouvé une. Hé bien, il fut un temps où une petite fille nommée Raven Darkholmes commençait chaque matinée en se posant ce genre de questions.

Vous savez, la mutation est un phénomène compliqué et c'est vraiment difficile de vivre dans ce monde cruel en ayant un problème que vous ne pouvez expliquer. Je ne cherche pas à me justifier en quoi que ce soit – ma fierté me l'interdit, même si je le voulais. Et en y repensant, je ne demande pas le pardon, parce que je me suis déjà pardonnée, il y a des années de cela. Mais il existe quelque chose appelée « Compréhension ».

Mes enfants peuvent me comprendre, je devine. Pas comme une mère : plutôt comme une autre erreur grotesque de la nature.

Il y eut un temps où j'avais honte de moi. J'étais comme une éponge, absorbant chaque injure, chaque regard de travers… et j'étais effrayée. La peur me motivait durant mes premières années d'indépendance loin de la maison. Je changeais de masque chaque jour, effrayée d'être rattrapée par l'original, haïssant le reflet du miroir.

J'ai vécu les vies de mes « masques », oubliant la mienne. J'ai choisi une jeune Afro-Américaine, très belle, qui faisait une grave dépression et je l'ai suivie une journée entière afin de prendre ses habitudes et ses attitudes. Vous savez, je peux en apparence devenir n'importe qui, et regardez-moi, il ne vous viendra jamais à l'esprit que quelque chose ne va pas, que je suis une usurpatrice. Mais la personnalité n'est pas seulement constituée d'après l'apparence ou l'environnement. C'est tout l'ensemble des souvenirs et bien d'autres choses. Chaque personne est unique. Je peux être Steven Tyler et vous sourire avec ses lèvres, mais ce ne sera pas son sourire, je peux vous chanter _Hole in my soul_ avec sa voix, mais jamais à sa façon. Donc avant de revêtir un autre masque, j'ai besoin de temps pour observer l'original. Et je la vis quitter son bureau pendant la pause, aller dans les toilettes des dames, s'entailler les poignets avec la lame qu'elle utilisait pour corriger les erreurs dans les documents déjà imprimés. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, ni même remarquer sa souffrance… Mais ce fut un don du Ciel pour moi. Je n'ai pas commis de meurtre, j'ai seulement enterré son corps et je suis devenue « elle » un an et demi.

C'est ainsi que Kurt est né. J'avais déjà envisagé de conserver mon masque pour toujours, parce que je crois que son père était mon premier amour. Mais imaginez ça : je suis à la maison, bien installée dans ma nouvelle vie, oubliant mon passé monstrueux… heureusement que j'étais seule, vraiment, parce que je l'ai vu venir au monde, ce petit démon affreux aux cris enroués… Les enfants ne crient pas comme ça. Je l'ai balancé loin de moi, littéralement lorsqu'il a tendu vers moi sa main dégoûtante à trois doigts. Je hurlais et pleurais, je savais déjà qu'une autre période de ma vie venait de toucher à sa fin.

J'étais très jeune, une jeune fille terrifiée, qui venait tout juste de penser qu'elle n'était pas damnée lorsque ça m'est revenu… c'est seulement dix ans plus tard, quand j'ai rencontré Erik, que j'ai appris qu'il existait des créatures encore plus effrayantes que mon premier enfant. Prenez le Crapaud, par exemple. Stop, j'essaie de justifier mes actes, une fois de plus, merde ! Quand j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, j'ai entouré ça d'une couette, j'ai quitté la maison… pas vraiment la mienne… pour courir. Je n'ai pas, honnêtement, où je l'ai laissé - je ne pouvais même pas parler de façon intelligible. Mais Margali l'a trouvé et l'a élevé quelque part comme son propre fils.

Trois ans plus tard, j'ai réessayé mais j'ai obtenu le même résultat. Cette fois, c'était une femelle. Une autre vie, un autre bouleversement ; mais dans la rue, j'ai été accostée par une femme rousse, plus âgée que moi, Margali encore une fois, qui devint la mère de mes deux enfants - je soupçonne qu'elle a eu recours à la télépathie pour me trouver. Elle me prit ça en disant : « Je pense que cela vaut mieux pour vous deux. » Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue par la suite, même si je sais qu'elle a appelé ça Talia Joséphine.

Graydon est né à la Confrérie ; à l'époque, je m'étais déjà acceptée telle que j'étais, et j'en suis toujours aussi fière. Plus de peur, plus de larmes. Quand je repense à toute mon existence, je suis sûre que s'il avait été mon premier enfant, le monde n'aurait jamais connu Mystique la redoutable tueuse à gages. Je serais restée Grace Wilson pour toujours et le masque serait devenu mon vrai visage. J'utilise parfois ce nom pour présenter cette version épurée de moi-même… mais les temps ont changé, et le bébé normal, absolument normal, le garçon en bonne santé n'avait pas besoin de notre influence néfaste. Je pense que Margali ne voulait pas de lui non plus… Il grandit, et sa haine avec lui ; il fut tué par son propre père. Fin de l'histoire.

Je viens juste de mentionner ma 'version épurée'. Laissez-moi vous en parler, également. Avec les années, j'éprouvais de plus en plus le désir d'être moi-même le plus longtemps possible. Mais puisque ma véritable apparence est plutôt choquante, je me suis servie de programmes informatiques de graphisme pour la créer, il y a cinq ans. Elle est moi, en fait, si ce n'est sa peau rose et soyeuse, ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus. La technologie moderne peut accomplir des merveilles. Et en souvenir de ma plus longue tentative de mener une vie normale, je l'ai nommée Grace Wilson.

John ne l'aime pas. Il dit qu'elle n'est pas vraiment moi. Ce gosse perturbé est contrariant… Mais qui suis-je pour juger notre petit pyro-kinésique ?

Donc, petit à petit, nous nous approchons d'elle, mon dernier enfant, né il y a vingt-deux ans. Erik a tort : je l'ai caressée, je l'ai portée dans mes bras, j'ai ressenti combien nous avons en commun. J'ai passé cinq jours à endosser le rôle de mère, je lui ai même donné le sein mais j'ai décidé que mon chemin était tout tracé : je suis toujours seule. Et elle, Vanessa… je l'avais appelée Candace, en fait… elle avait besoin d'une meilleure compagnie, donc j'ai pris ma décision et je l'ai abandonnée. Ne pensez pas que cette décision était facile à prendre. Elle ne l'était pas. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir dire « Fin de l'histoire » comme avec Graydon, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est encore un peu tôt pour ça.

Nous verrons, nous verrons…

Chapitre 3

Il était doté d'une personnalité plutôt complexe, une vraie énigme pour les psychologues. Son comportement était pourtant typique d'un mutant. Il traversait la troisième étape de ce processus si compliqué qu'est la mutation. La mutation en elle-même dans le monde moderne, démocratique, qui pourtant réagissait douloureusement devant l'inconnu.

La première étape est la découverte. Maintenant, imaginez un magazine de papier glacé, un de ceux qui ont une célébrité glamour sur la couverture, une floraison de publicités avec des échantillons du nouveau parfum ou de la nouvelle crème, et des annonces commerciales toutes les deux pages, tout en prétendant être une revue sociale. Puis représentez-vous une des dernières pages avec un bref article à propos de la mutation elle-même et de vrais mutants, vivants. Et la dernière chose que vous avez à imaginer, c'est un sondage en bas de page. Vous savez combien ils aiment ces questions stupides et leur réponses multiples encore plus stupides, pour obtenir des données statistiques pour Dieu sait qui, Dieu sait pourquoi. Et voilà cette question, la question, qui ne sera probablement jamais posée en réalité mais…

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque vous avez découvert que vous étiez un mutant ? »

5 environ auraient probablement répondu qu'ils se sentaient heureux d'avoir la possibilité de changer le monde grâce à leurs pouvoirs surhumains. Magnéto serait parmi eux.

10 auraient avoué qu'ils étaient terrorisés et qu'ils le sont encore aujourd'hui, car la mutation ressemble à une sorte de maladie.

Mais tout le reste choisirait de ne pas répondre à la question, car ils ne connaissent pas la réponse.

Quand un jeune garçon, John Allerdyce, essayait d'allumer une cigarette de son père dans la cuisine, le briquet était probablement cassé ou quelque chose. Il le balança en le foudroyant du regard et l'instant d'après, la cuisine était en flammes. Il céda à la panique – pour l'amour du Christ, il n'avait que quatorze ans, seul dans une grande maison, il n'avait pas du tout idée que les flammes puissent être complètement sous son contrôle. Le foyer s'étendit rapidement avec l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque, et bientôt toute la maison fut incendiée. Il était assis sur le banc, entourés par l'équipe paramédicale et murmurait, désespéré : « S'il te plaît, mon Dieu, arrête ça. » Dieu ne fit rien. Lui, il le fit. Les langues de feu disparurent dans les nuages de vapeur blanche, alors que les pompiers n'avaient pas encore commencé leur opération.

La deuxième étape, c'est l'accoutumance. La mutation est une drogue, votre cerveau doit s'y adapter. Comme un animal sauvage, il avait peur du feu… jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qui était le chef ici. Il lui a fallu tout son courage pour s'emparer du briquet et faire deux ou trois expériences pour s'en assurer, mais cela l'a mené à la troisième étape : le choix.

Cela semble assez simple : à prendre ou à laisser. Porter un masque d'un représentant normal de la race humaine, et craindre que la vérité ne ressurgisse accidentellement tout en étant pourtant fasciné par cette vérité. Ou accepter votre destin de mutant et vous enfuir de chez vous, fuir les gens qui vous ont aimé par le passé, quitter tout ce que vous avez connu.

Il a fait ce choix, et il est arrivé à l'Institut Xavier, mais il a été sacrément surpris d'apprendre que même les gens comme lui, des gens dont la vie est même plus compliquée que la sienne, ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Les X-Men étaient blancs, la Confrérie était noire. Les X-Men étaient les gentils et la Confrérie les méchants. Le plus gros problème dans la vie de John Allerdyce, c'était qu'il était né gris, le mélange du blanc et du noir, trop méchant pour Xavier, trop bon pour Magnéto. Les deux leaders mutants ont tenté de lui faire franchir la frontière, mais sans chercher à comprendre qu'il était seulement né différent, né pour rester au centre. Mystique l'adorait pour cela, en fait. Elle était mauvaise jusqu'à l'os, mais tenait beaucoup aux étincelles d'intelligence qui luisaient dans ses yeux sombres et cruels.

« Viens ici » dit-il en s'étirant sur le lit de Mystique sans même se préoccuper d'ôter ses chaussures.

Mystique ferma la fenêtre. Parfois le vent frais des sommets des montagnes apportait de bonnes idées et des pensées, mais ce n'était pas le cas, ce jour-là. Elle le regarda et ressentit encore une fois ce mélange étrange d'émotions. Elle se faisait du soucis pour lui, parce qu'il était son amant, la première personne qu'elle laissait entrer dans son cœur mais elle éprouvait toujours le besoin d'avoir un enfant, désespérément, et il avait besoin d'une mère. Quelle relation étrange, mais peut-être était-ce à cela que devait ressembler la relation parfaite entre un homme et une femme.

Elle rampa sur le lit vers lui jusqu'à poser sa joue sur l'oreiller.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je réfléchissais », répondit-elle. « Penser, c'est malsain. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les idiots ont toujours une vie longue et heureuse ?

- Parce qu'ils ne pensent pas du tout.

- Bingo. »

Il y avait peu d'hommes dans tout l'univers qui pouvaient dire qu'ils avaient vraiment le dessus sur Raven Darkholmes et rester en vie. John Allerdyce était l'un d'entre eux.

« Regarde-moi », murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, « chaque fois que tu me baises, que tu t'adresses à moi ou que tu te tiens debout près de moi – regarde-moi, toujours. »

Leurs regards – le sien, sombre, et celui de Mystique, d'un jaune brillant – se rencontrèrent un moment, et la tête de Pyro retomba sur l'épaule de Mystique quand ses hanches s'immobilisèrent. Elle se permit de dévoiler sa faiblesse un moment, en caressant ses cheveux humides. Il s'accorda un moment de faiblesse, dans les bras de la femme la plus dangereuse de l'univers.

La faiblesse n'est pas toujours une vraie faiblesse. On se doit d'être fort pour se permettre d'être faible.

Chapitre 4

« Hé bien, hé bien, hé bien… »

Erik sourit, et convoqua un fauteuil juste sous lui alors qu'il était sur le point de s'asseoir.

« Regardez-moi ça ! »

Je chassai rapidement les derniers vestiges de mon sommeil pour rencontrer ses yeux froids. Ceci est sa tanière et en tant que maître des lieux, il peut ouvrir toutes les portes au moment où il le désire sans avoir à demander. Mais cette fois, il a très mal choisi son moment pour faire une apparition.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Je le fusille du regard, ma main se raccroche à John dans une tentative irrépressible de le protéger de la source d'agression juste en face de nous.

Il dormait et c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux dans une telle situation.

« Tu sais, je me fais du souci pour toi, Raven. »

Il se souciait de ma présence parce qu'étant un vieil homme, il n'avait évidemment aucune envie de rencontrer la mort tout seul. Mais je savais de source sûre qu'il se contrefichait de mes sentiments. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Vraiment, il existe un lien étrange entre nous deux, créé par de longues années de cohabitation, mais je ne pouvais voir rien d'autre que cette ligne, qui nous avait liés ensemble il y a longtemps, sans aucun sentiment pour fondation.

« Je me fais du souci pour ton cœur.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je me souviens que tu as pleuré quand Victor est parti, donc… ne t'attache pas à lui… »

Il désigna vaguement John du doigt.

Je commençai à m'inquiéter et ma main resserra son étreinte.

« Je peux voir que tu es déjà très proche de lui. Il te serait très douloureux de rompre un lien comme celui-là… »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre, me laissant abasourdie et refroidie, malgré la chaleur du corps de John.

Erik avait senti le large potentiel de John, c'est pourquoi il l'avait amené ici, en vérité, pour former le nouveau membre de la Confrérie. Mais s'il venait à sentir un jour, par quelque façon, que le garçon allait devenir bien plus fort que son maître diabolique, il l'écraserait sans remord. Il avait été un peu plus clément avec Wanda, puisqu'elle était sa fille, mais avec John, le sacrifice serait plus facile.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon amant-enfant et décidai qu'il y avait eu suffisamment de sacrifice à mon goût. Je les avais regardés disparaître afin qu'Erik soit à son aise, pour que je sois à mon aise, et c'était seulement maintenant que je comprenais que ce n'était finalement pas grand chose de les perdre pour rester une garce puissante, et seule. Le véritable exploit était de les avoir gardés en vie, où qu'ils soient et quelque soit ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Peut-être qu'Erik sera troublé, mais cette fois je ne le laisserai pas faire du mal à ce garçon. Peut-être que ma vie en sera le prix et peut-être qu'après deux autres décennies, ce tendre amant passionné à mes côtés se sera changé en monstre tout comme Magnéto, décidant un beau jour que je suis trop vieille pour être avec lui… mais voilà ma petite surprise pour le tout puissant Magnéto : je ne le laisserai pas faire du mal à John. Je ne sais pas où mon cœur de pierre s'en est allé et pourquoi quelque chose de chaud et d'assurément vivant tremble dans ma poitrine, mais quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je le protégerai.

Chapitre 5

Elle avait suffisamment de soins cosmétiques pour cacher sa peau monstrueuse. Elle avait des perruques, à base de cheveux naturels, très chères mais qui lui donnaient une apparence très naturelle, également. Elle avait des lentilles de contact pour couvrir ses yeux vides. Mais elle ne put jamais rien faire pour son âme vide, où les démons ténébreux du passé, du présent et du futur avaient trouvé refuge. Ils gémissaient et se plaignaient, hurlaient et pleuraient, et l'écho de ces bruits à glacer le sang résonnait dans son cerveau et la poussait à faire ce qu'elle faisait.

« C'est l'heure de mourir, Mr. Lomonica », sourit-elle.

Ses lèvres, en fait, souriaient mais son visage restait immobile.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? » demanda le jeune homme assez beau mais très pâle, si pâle que son visage se perdait dans le blanc de l'oreiller blanc, en essayant de lui rendre son sourire.

Peut-être était-ce là le genre de plaisanterie douteuse courante dans le milieu médical – tous ces docteurs dont le cœur était recouvert d'une croûte, avait souvent un sens de l'humour perturbant. Cependant, il ne savait pas que Vanessa Géraldine Carlysle ne plaisantait jamais et ne comprenait pas les plaisanteries.

« C'est l'heure de mourir », répéta-t-elle. « Oh ! Ils ne vous ont rien dit ? »

Elle s'assit sur le lit et croisa les jambes.

« Me dire quoi ? »

Le bip furtif qui indiquait le rythme cardiaque de Mr. Lomonica, se mit à accélérer.

« Oh, » Elle inclina la tête. « C'est très important, l'honnêteté. L'honnêteté en médecine, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important et malheureusement, de plus rare. Le docteur et votre famille ne vous l'ont pas dit, le mois dernier ? Quelle honte… Vous avez un cancer, qu'on ne peut déjà plus traiter, en fait. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi vous ne la sentez pas à l'intérieur ? Je veux parler de la tumeur. C'est juste au centre de votre cerveau, aussi grosse qu'une balle de tennis, et vous… »

Il lui prit le bras.

« De quoi vous me parlez, bordel de merde ? J'ai quelques problèmes de vue après une blessure que j'ai eue en jouant au basket, donc le docteur Martin m'a envoyé ici pour un diagnostique…

- Oui, continuez à écouter le docteur Martin, M. Lomonica. Il vous mettra dans un cercueil, avec un beau smoking noir et une bougie dans la main, tout en vous répétant que c'est votre nouveau lit, bien plus confortable… »

Elle sourit à nouveau en se libérant la main de son étreinte.

« … pour toujours. Toutes les procédures que vous avez là font partie d'un programme de chimiothérapie intense. La chimio, ce n'est pas bon. La chimio, c'est des radiations, et les radiations tuent. Cela peut ralentir le processus mais le prix à payer est trop élevé. Vous commencerez par perdre vos cheveux – une vision superbe ! – vous vous brosserez les cheveux et vous y laisserez des mèches entières. Ensuite, vous ne serez plus capable de manger quoi que ce soit sans vomir. Jour après jour vous vous changerez en un squelette ambulant. Et nous arrivons à mon étape préférée : votre cerveau cessera de vous appartenir. Vous oublierez tout, tout le monde, vous vivrez dans un monde d'hallucinations… elles sont parfois plus vivantes que la réalité. Nous avons eu un type, une fois, qui a vu un extraterrestre avec un couteau, il a eu si peur que sa tête a explosé, littéralement. Mais vous avez encore le choix, M. Lomonica. »

Le patient tremblait et se blottissait contre le mur, comme s'il allait passer à travers. En moins de cinq minutes, le jeune homme en bonne santé s'était changé en une ombre pâle et mourante.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

« Comme ça. » Vanessa désigna la fenêtre. « Ce n'est pas un centre médical, seulement un hôpital, mais certains préfèrent l'appeler 'l'hôpital des condamnés'. »

Il se leva et s'avança sur ses jambes chancelantes jusqu'aux rideaux ondulants. Il attrapa le rebord de la fenêtre, pour s'empêcher de tomber. De là, une chambre douillette au vingt-troisième étage, les passants n'étaient plus que de petits points grouillants.

Vanessa l'acculait en décrivant des cercles comme un chat ; elle plaça les paumes sur ses épaules.

« De temps en temps, on peut entendre des cris la nuit, le jour – peu importe. Pas vraiment des cris – les râles des prémourants, ils peuvent être difficiles à entendre, cependant. Généralement, les gens meurent immédiatement après avoir passé la fenêtre, lorsqu'ils comprennent que c'est peut-être la première fois dans leur vie qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire marche arrière et changer. Beaucoup meurent de peur, également. Et le râle n'est que la quantité d'air contenu dans vos poumons avant que le cerveau ne meure, c'est libérateur… Les gens d'ici se plaignent que la vie ne leur a pas laissé le choix, ce qui est faux, parce qu'on a toujours le choix : un mois de larmes cachées et d'antalgiques, ou un simple pas en avant. Le Créateur n'aime pas les suicides, mais je doute fortement qu'Il sache Lui-même ce qu'est le cancer. Le choix existe – voilà ce qui différencie l'homme de la bête. Et ce choix vous appartient, M. Lomonica.

- Qui êtes-vous, bon dieu ? », murmura-t-il.

« Moi ? » Vanessa baissa les yeux sur sa poche : son nom y était imprimé. « Vanessa Géraldine Carlysle, votre infirmière », lit-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Elle rassemblait ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle après une telle journée de labeur quand Christina, une des nouvelles infirmières, entra précipitamment dans la pièce, en pleurant, elle essayait de dire quelque chose et pointait du doigt la chambre n° 290. M. Lomonica avait sauté, il avait fait son choix.

« _Another one bites the dust_ Un autre a mordu la poussière ! » chanta doucement Copycat, avant de quitter la pièce.

Les gentilles nonnes n'avaient pu dire à quel moment exactement quelque chose n'alla plus dans la tête de Vanessa. Elle n'était pas le premier enfant abandonné et ni le premier à être perturbé. Elles avaient un gentil garçon, qui n'avait pas de peau du tout à la naissance et qui poussait des cris hystériques parce que sa mère l'avait enveloppé dans un drap, ce qui lui causait une douleur insupportable due au contact du tissu sur la chair non protégée par la peau. Mais il grandit, bénéficia d'une greffe de peau, il y a deux ans et devint un avocat renommé. Elles avaient des enfants sans bras, sans jambes, mais les prothèses peuvent faire des miracles de nos jours.

Vanessa était le vilain petit canard au milieu des enfants du refuge. Ils étaient nombreux à la haïr, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de problème. Elle avait ses jambes, ses bras, elle pouvait voir, entendre, parler, son cerveau fonctionnait à la perfection. Chaque matin commençait avec le rappel qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment sa place ici. Mais elle était un monstre pour les gens vivant à l'extérieur de l'église, également. Les gentilles nonnes la nourrirent et la vêtirent, lui apprirent à aimer les gens et à vivre parmi eux, mais elles ne virent jamais ce qu'elle était à l'intérieur. Elles ne virent jamais les monstres que la douleur et la solitude lui avaient donnés pour compagnie. Elle grandit et ils grandirent avec elle, étant ses seuls amis, les seules créatures qui se souciaient d'elle (bien sûr qu'ils le faisaient – ils ne pouvaient pas exister sans elle).

Vanessa prit une douche et alla dans sa petite chambre, pour s'observait attentivement dans le miroir. Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait connues au cours de son existence lui avaient appris une chose : elle était mauvaise et malsaine, Dieu avait commis une erreur en la créant. Et un jour, elle avait décidé que Dieu l'avait envoyée sur Terre pour trouver et corriger Ses autres erreurs : éradiquer les monstres et les créatures sans valeur de la surface de la Terre. Vanessa, qui s'était renommée Copycat, tua dix-sept personnes à l'hôpital dans lequel elle travaillait. Elle avait choisi l'emploi d'infirmière parce qu'il y a tant de créatures sans valeur dans les hôpitaux : des patients mourants, qui mourront de toute façon – tôt ou tard – et qui jouent avec les nerfs des docteurs et de leur famille, étaient les candidats idéaux avec lesquels elle pouvait commencer sa mission.

Dieu seul sait combien de personnes elle pouvait tuer si… si elle écoutait son esprit malade plutôt que ses démons.

Elle allait se mettre au lit pour commencer une nouvelle journée quand l'un des démons murmura :

« Rasoir.

- Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, effrayée.

Ils lui faisaient peur, tous avaient les visages et les voix des enfants du refuge. Même les enfants malformés peuvent être cruels, ils peuvent même se montrer plus cruels que les enfants normaux, dans leur monde confiné.

« Le rasoir que tu utilises pour tes jolies jambes bleues. Prends-le. »

Comme un robot, elle s'empara de la petite lame brillante.

« Magnifique », dit le démon. « Maintenant, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. »

il lui dit que sa mission était terminée. Il lui dit que cela aurait pu durer plus longtemps, bien plus longtemps, mais qu'il venait de voir le rasoir et avait pris sa décision. Hum, Dieu avait décidé que le moment était venu pour elle de s'arrêter et de partir, parce qu'Il était satisfait et que Marla, cette petite garce, qui travaille au même étage qu'elle, commençait à avoir des soupçons après qu'elle révéla le choix à Madame Gracen deux semaines auparavant. La maladie de Madame Gracen pouvait être guérie, mais elle, Vanessa Géraldine Carlysle, décida que le traitement compliqué exigeait trop d'efforts et de médicaments alors elle lui montra l'autre solution, la plus simple.

« Il a décidé que c'est le moment de choisir un autre candidat, puisque tu es un… MONSTRE ! »

Vanessa hurla, porta les doigts à ses tempes, tenta de faire taire les voix, alors qu'elle savait bien que les voix ne l'écoutaient jamais.

« C'est ce qu'Il pense, lui aussi ? » murmura-t-elle, aveuglée par les larmes.

« Bien sûr qu'Il le pense, chérie. Tu devrais remercier ta maman qui t'a donné la vie, en sachant parfaitement que tu ne seras jamais normale. Tu ne Lui as pas demandé qu'Il te donne la vie, pas vrai ? C'est elle qui a pris cette décision, c'est elle qui t'a maudit en te donnant la vie.

- Je la déteste…

- Oui. Mais Dieu est seul juge. Maintenant, fais ce que tu dois faire. »

L'ombre du doute passa furtivement sur le visage de Copycat. Elle ne devait pas être la seule personne au monde affublée d'un tel fardeau, n'est-ce pas ? Et si c'était le cas, peut-être n'était-elle pas si mauvaise ?

« NOUS SOMMES TES SEULS AMIS ! » hurlèrent les démons, soutenus par le chœur des autres voix. « Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais. Jamais de la vie. Maintenant, fais ce que tes amis te disent de faire. »

Elle leva doucement le bras, approcha sa main dégoûtante de son visage, étudiant attentivement le relief des veines. Le corps humain est une machine, coupe le câble et il cessera de fonctionner pour toujours. elle rencontra son regard vide et blanc dans le miroir et murmura :

« Je te déteste qui que tu sois. Je te déteste pour m'avoir donné ton destin. Pas le mien. »

Elle prit la lame dans ses doigts tremblants, la maintint fermement.

« Pas le mien », répéta-t-elle en coupant le nerf.

Chapitre 6

« Je connaissais son père. »

Mon mensonge me vint automatiquement.

La femme à l'accueil m'étudia attentivement pendant un moment, et je jouais mon rôle à la perfection, évitant son regard comme si je me sentais très embarrassée. Je n'ai jamais essayé, mais je devine que ce doit être très embarrassant de rendre visite à la fille de son ancien amant, quand vous êtes la dernière personne à connaître son existence ici. Dieu merci, Erik n'a jamais été mon amant, mais le mythe est parfait. Je devrais essayer d'écrire des romans un jour.

« Il est mort ?

- Oui, il y a deux ans. J'ai trouvé la photo dans ses affaires, par hasard et j'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Mais vous devez comprendre, j'ai une famille, et…

- Oui. C'est courageux de votre part, ce que vous faites. Quant à son père… quel salaud, si vous me passez l'expression, elle l'appelait chaque fois qu'il pleuvait la nuit pendant deux ans, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau lâche. C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez venue, mais elle a une 'mémoire de trois jours', comme le docteur dit, alors…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Son cerveau annule les données tous les trois jours. Sa mémoire sera vierge jeudi, donc elle devra réapprendre son nom, encore une fois…

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Elle se leva et je la suivis dans un long couloir aux murs verts.

« Le choc. Elle ne pouvait supporter la trahison de son propre père alors c'est une sorte de protection que son cerveau utilise pour libérer son cœur de la douleur. Je vous aurais laissé aller dans le jardin, mais Wanda ne marche plus depuis trois ans. Je pense qu'une heure vous suffira.

- Oui. Merci. »

Tout d'abord, quand la porte venait de s'ouvrir, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir mettre un pied à l'intérieur. Mais quand j'ai vu le sommet de son crâne tourné vers la fenêtre ouverte, j'ai fait le premier pas. Et j'avais vraiment des bonbons et des fleurs avec moi.

« Salut, Wanda ! » dis-je en m'approchant de son lit.

Oh mon dieu, elle est si jeune, vingt-trois, vingt-cinq ans, je pense, et si jolie, si jolie…

« Salut. » me répond-elle avec la voix d'une créature venue d'une autre planète, ou même d'un autre monde, si distante et à peine vivante, mais pleine d'espoir.

« Je suis venue te rendre visite », ajoutai-je, posant la boîte et le bouquet sur la table de chevet.

« Les visites… ça, c'est bien. » me répondit-elle. « Tu devrais venir près de moi, t'asseoir sur mon lit et me faire un câlin. C'est ce que les gens font, quand ils viennent me rendre visite.

- Et ils viennent souvent ? »

Oh mon dieu, elle me regarda avec les yeux de Magnéto. Ils étaient seulement lavés de toute colère, agression et des autres traits qui caractérisent Magnéto.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Je m'assis sur le lit et elle s'appuya contre moi comme une petite fille perdue et effrayée. En fait, c'était ce qu'elle était à l'instant et durant toutes ces années.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je croisai son regard cosmique encore une fois et je réalisai soudain que peu importait jusqu'où j'avais été dans le meurtre et dans l'agression, à quel point j'incarnais le Mal sur cette Terre, je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle n'avait pas à connaître le pouvoir car le pouvoir n'amène que la douleur et la destruction, et la solitude. Personne ne peut l'engager dans la guerre qui oppose les mutants à l'humanité, les mutants à d'autres mutants, et les mutants à leurs cauchemars. C'est difficile de vivre en sachant que vous êtes spécial. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, mais j'ai décidé de réparer celle-là. Cela signifie peut-être que je me fais vieille et que je deviens sentimentale, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre.

« Juste une amie », répondis-je, alors que nous admirions le coucher de soleil. « Juste une amie. »

Fin.


End file.
